


what a coincidence

by fruti2flutie



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, idek what i can tag this as tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruti2flutie/pseuds/fruti2flutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>taekwoon believes that (absurd) revenge schemes are justifiable, and also does not know how to adjust when they go horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> OTL aka [i'm on tumblr pls love me](http://whateverbroski.tumblr.com/)

Leave it to Hakyeon to try to be the voice of reason. "I'm sorry, Taekwoon," he starts carefully, "but don't you think this is going a little overboard? What did this kid even do to you?"

Taekwoon finishes up keying the baby blue Toyota Corolla's right side and gets to his feet, surveying his handiwork. "He parked in my spot," he says, blunt, as if this was the only way to solve the problem.

"You're ridiculous," Hakyeon remarks agitatedly. He scans the campus parking lot for any passerby, begrudgingly having been appointed the lookout during Taekwoon's scheme.

"I am doing what is right." _Not to mention this is the fourth time this car has wronged him._

Hakyeon loosens his tie, shaking his head. "My dear friend, you really need to find a more reasonable way to express your frustrations. This is most definitely a _crime_ , you know."

Taekwoon nods. "I understand that," he says, "but they parked in _my_ spot." The look on his face is completely serious, and Hakyeon is not pleased at all. "I won't get caught. I'm not an amateur."

"That's not the point— Hold on, what do you mean _you're not an amateur_."

Wordlessly, Taekwoon climbs into the front seat of his silver Honda Civic (parked three spots from where it _should_ be) and motions for Hakyeon to hurry. "We have to be at Hongbin's gallery in ten minutes," he says, in hopes of getting very off-topic.

Luckily, it works as Hakyeon scolds, "If we're late, it's going to be because of _you_." He gets into the car and slams the door shut, pointing a stern finger in Taekwoon's face while he shifts gears. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Partially." Taekwoon purses his lips. "What's the address?" Sighing, Hakyeon reads off the invitation from his phone, Taekwoon nodding along as he slowly recites the coordinates under his breath. They take several turns, stop at six different traffic lights, and pass three bridges before Taekwoon asks quietly, "Where is it again?"

"You made us stop to key that person's car, which took _ten minutes_ ," Hakyeon nags, "and now we're probably going to get lost because you refuse to turn on your GPS."

"I know how to get there," murmurs Taekwoon.

" _Lies_." Hakyeon crosses his arms over his chest and grumbles, "You and your haughty pride."

—

Lee Hongbin has been Taekwoon and Hakyeon's friend for years, and today marks the official opening of the art exhibit featuring several of his photographed works, some captured recently and others months before. Even so, this is Hongbin's first _big_ showcase of his art. It means more than the world to him.

The invitation reads, _October 3rd: From 6 p.m. to 9 p.m. Doors close at 7:30._ By the skin of their teeth (roughly 7:29), they make it in right before the security guards lock the front doors. Both of them release a long breath. As soon as Taekwoon thinks he's finally safe from reprimand, Hakyeon pinches him on the arm.

Taekwoon hisses, " _Ow_."

"My heart was going to burst!" Hakyeon retorts. For good measure, he also hits Taekwoon's neck with the side of his hand. "Don't do petty revenge acts when we're running short on time, do you hear me?"

"Fine," grunts Taekwoon.

Hakyeon clicks his tongue. "That sounds so fake, but I'll take it." Resuming his usual peppy nature, he hooks an arm around Taekwoon's and starts dragging him deeper into the building. "Okay, now we're off to find Photographer Lee and his pieces of art. Look alive."

There are quite a number of people at the exhibit, dressed exquisitely and holding glasses of champagne. (Taekwoon is glad that Hakyeon made them change into formalwear before departing, although he seems to mildly resemble the staff but it's better than a sweat suit.) As they weave through the maze-like rooms, Hakyeon forces them to stop at nearly every piece of abstract art, whether it's a hex-like sculpture or a semi-nude androgynous figure on a painting. He comments extensively about them, jabbering Taekwoon's ear off, gushing on: _I wish I could draw like this! Though I love dancing down to my bones and wouldn't give it up for the talents of Da Vinci. Was he the one with the Mona Lisa?_

"Aren't we going to find Hongbin?" Taekwoon asks, restless. There are a lot more people here than he had initially expected.

Hakyeon pats Taekwoon's arm as a gesture of calming. "We will, we will." Taekwoon rolls his eyes at that. "The photography section is just around this corner. No need to fret, Taek."

"Don't call me that," mutters Taekwoon, but he continues to be pulled along by Hakyeon nevertheless.

Although their friend only has two or three photos displayed, the artist and his works are swamped with people, lining up one after another to admire them. Hakyeon is a little too short to see, but Taekwoon is able to spot Hongbin, dressed in a pale pink button-down and flustered at all the attention.

"They've got him surrounded," says Taekwoon, bemused.

Hakyeon chuckles, "Shouldn't we go greet him? Congratulate him and whatnot."

Shrugging, Taekwoon responds quietly, "It's too crowded for me. You should go first, and I'll tell him later." The spot he's at right now is far from Hongbin, emptier, but he can still see his friend well.

"Okay. Don't go off on your own, and don't eat too many hors d'oeuvres! And keep light on drinking champagne, since you're going to be driving us home, too. Also—"

Taekwoon shoves Hakyeon away, growling, "Go already. I'm not a child." Hakyeon, despite Taekwoon's prior annoyed declaration, pats him softly on the head before skipping off to Hongbin. To spite his companion, Taekwoon grabs two glasses of champagne for himself when the waitress offers.

He watches from afar as Hakyeon wiggles through the mob to get to Hongbin, cheering so loudly the people in the other rooms can probably hear him as he engulfs the photographer in a tight embrace. Taekwoon feels chills rise down his arms, thankful he isn't on the receiving end of that vice-like hug. It looks painful. But Hongbin just laughs, smile wide — he's one of the few who can tolerate them.

A few moments pass, and eventually the crowd around Hongbin thins out considerably, only a few strangers and Hakyeon at his side. Taekwoon decides that now would be as good a time as ever to praise Hongbin, maybe give him a handshake, but a slim figure in a navy blazer cuts ahead of him — and takes one of his champagne glasses with.

"Hey," Taekwoon says, albeit in vain as the thief parades towards Hongbin, sipping delicately at _his_ drink. Huffing, Taekwoon speed-walks and grabs his shoulder before he can greet the artist. "What do you think you're doing?" he questions.

The thief has a quizzical look on his face. "Saying hi to my friend?" he says, with a nervous laugh ending his sentence. "Hi there, I'm Sanghyuk. You're not the friend I'm talking about, but... I don't really know what else to say?"

Taekwoon blinks, taken aback by the response, and mumbles, "That's my drink." He points to it. He feels silly.

Sanghyuk's eyes go to the glass in his hand, and then to Taekwoon's face. "I thought you were a server," he confesses. "I am so sorry." He tries to give it back to the original owner, but Taekwoon holds a hand out to stop him.

"You already drank from it," he mutters. "Just— just keep it."

"Thanks," says Sanghyuk, smiling sheepishly. "Were you going to talk with Hongbin? Uh. The artist?" Taekwoon nods. "Come on, then. I'll accompany you to make up for—" He tips his glass, "—the free alcohol."

Unasked yet not unwelcome, Sanghyuk guides Taekwoon along until they're face to face with Hakyeon and Hongbin. The two individuals greet both of them warmly, and Hongbin asks curiously, "Taekwoon hyung, Sanghyuk... Do you two know each other?"

"No," Taekwoon answers at the same time Sanghyuk replies, "Maybe."

"Well," Hakyeon says, reaching up to clap Sanghyuk's shoulder, "you're a great model, aren't you, Hyukkie?" Sanghyuk sneers, and Hakyeon beams delightedly.

Taekwoon's face must be completely hilarious, because Hongbin bursts into laughter and declares, "I think Taekwoon hyung is confused, Hakyeon hyung. I think he wants to why we know Sanghyuk."

Sanghyuk is the picture of innocence, and Taekwoon squints at him. "Hyukkie and I worked part-time with each other before, for an office firm in Ilsan," Hakyeon reminisces. "Oh, he was so small then. I miss it."

"And I knew him since high school," Hongbin continues. "The model in that photograph over there — I borrowed Sanghyuk because he was tall enough for the role. Who else could touch the branch of a tree without a step-stool?" He grins at Sanghyuk. "I'm pretty sure that's Taekwoon hyung's favorite."

Unsurprisingly, it is. Everyone knows that Taekwoon is a sucker for silhouettes, and Sanghyuk's shadowed form looks — to put it lightly — gorgeous against a magenta-hued background. "It's very pretty," he murmurs, ducking his head.

"Thank you," Hongbin and Sanghyuk proclaim in unison, except the latter has the audacity to look more embarrassed. "I practically had to beg him to do me this favor," Hongbin goes on, shaking his head.

"Being a model isn't as fun as it sounds," whines Sanghyuk. "You have to look the part, get ordered around for hours, be pretty." He glances at Taekwoon, clears his throat, and takes a large sip from his champagne.

"You did good," mumbles Taekwoon, hoping it's low enough for only himself to hear. Sanghyuk notices, though, and smiles widely at the compliment.

—

The whole exhibition ends without a hiccup, thankfully, and Hongbin holds both hands over his chest in relief as they head out of the building. "I felt like I was going to pass out," he gushes. "Gah, my heart is still racing."

"Ba-bump," Sanghyuk teases, leaning close to Hongbin. "Ba- _bump_."

"Stop that." Hongbin pushes him away, and Sanghyuk retreats behind Hakyeon. "Are you still giving me a ride home? The bus isn't running right now, so... dear friend..."

Sanghyuk shrugs. "I guess," he hums. "But you owe me another one, hyung. Don't forget."

"I didn't know you could drive, Hyukkie," Hakyeon says, surprised.

They get to the parking lot, and Sanghyuk unlocks his car with a click of the button, the beeping sound echoing in the distance. "I'm very skilled behind the wheel, if I do say so myself." He tries to spin his keys around his finger, but they fly off and hit the pavement with a _clunk_. Taekwoon and Hongbin snicker, and Hakyeon rolls his eyes.

As they continue walking, chatting, they all eventually realize that they must've parked considerably close to one another. Sanghyuk and Hongbin stop at a blue Corolla, which so happens to be to the left of Taekwoon's Civic.

"Is this your car?" Hakyeon asks. Pursing his lips, he hums under his breath, "It looks familiar..."

Sanghyuk rubs the back of his neck as he pats the rear of the car. "Yeah, this beauty is mine. I've had it for two years now, and I've been without any incidents." He sighs heavily, like the next words to come out of his mouth pain him. "Until today."

Taekwoon and Hakyeon share a look — one stunned, the other scathing — while Hongbin inquires, "What happened?"

Sanghyuk gestures to the deft line scraped into the side of the car, unnoticeable unless looking at the vehicle from the side. "Someone keyed it, earlier," he says, voice grave. "When I came to the parking lot after Economics 305 today, this is what I found."

"Wow, that really sucks," Hongbin comments, crouching down to run his finger against the scratch. "Do you have any idea who would do it?"

At this point in time, Hakyeon's elbow is relentlessly jabbing into Taekwoon's ribcage, like he wants nothing more than the elder to relinquish his crimes, but Taekwoon's mouth is so tightly shut that he'd need a crowbar to get it open. By the looks of this conversation, Hakyeon might have to pull out the big guns to get Taekwoon to talk.

Sanghyuk shakes his head. "Don't know who, don't know why..." He leans his back against the car and grunts, "It makes me angry just thinking about the jerk who thought this was okay."

"Really now," Hakyeon drawls, very deliberately, turning around to stare Taekwoon straight in the eyes. "They must feel _terrible_ about it."

"Well, if they were going to regret it later, why do it in the first place?" Sanghyuk says, and Taekwoon can't help but bite his lip and become friendly with his shoes.

"Maybe it was an accident?" Hongbin quips, hopeful.

Sanghyuk makes a face. "If it was an accident, I would be fine if there was a note and a number, but this is obviously on purpose! I—" He groans, running a hand over his face. "I don't understand."

Hakyeon tuts, "Well, Hyukkie, this is quite a problem, isn't it?" Sanghyuk is confused at the sudden change of tone but nods slowly, unsure. "Say, what do you think would make up for it?"

It takes a few seconds for him to think of something. "An apology, for starters," Sanghyuk proclaims. "And, if I'm not able to take legal action, some sort of payment."

"You wouldn't even use the money to fix the damage," snorts Hongbin, opening up the car door and plopping into the front seat. "You'd probably waste it on video games or anime streaming sites' memberships."

"Hey! I would not!" defends Sanghyuk, but Hongbin has already closed the door, cheekily ignoring his claims. As Sanghyuk goes in to open it, he discovers that Hongbin has the doors locked, jingling the keys with his forefingers behind the glass. "Hyung, seriously? How did you even... What the hell — come _on_! Let me in!"

Hakyeon takes the opportunity and pokes Taekwoon's side. "You have to say something," he hisses. "The car you keyed was _Sanghyuk_ 's car, as luck would have it."

"I know that _now_ ," mutters Taekwoon. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Smirking, Hakyeon snatches the keys from Taekwoon's hands and bounds into his car, taking over the driver's seat. Taekwoon is on the door handle in less than a second, but Hakyeon — like Hongbin — has gotten it locked. Through the glass, Hakyeon mouths smugly: _Figure it out yourself_.

"You bastard," curses Taekwoon. Oh, how he wishes he could flick Hakyeon's forehead right about now. Damn window.

"Did he kick you out, too?"

Taekwoon spins around, blinking, and sees Sanghyuk smiling as he holds a hand against his car. He nods his head, and Sanghyuk idly rubs at the scratch with his thumb. Every time Taekwoon looks at it, it makes him thin his lips — the damage is pretty bad, know that he can see it again.

"Hongbin hyung just took a phone call, so he's not going to let me back in anytime soon," Sanghyuk says, kicking his feet. "It's either Jaehwan hyung or Wonshik hyung... Both of them pester him like no other."

"I know those two," Taekwoon declares. "We're friends."

Sanghyuk raises an eyebrow. "Really? Weird. I'm friends with them, too." He laughs, and Taekwoon wonders how many teeth he has in his wide-mouthed smile. "Our friend group consists of a handful of the same people, and yet the two of us have never met. What are the odds?"

Taekwoon isn't sure whether to say _yes_ , _little to none_ , or _I was the one who fucked up your ride_ , so he settles for a brief nod and stuffs his hands into his pockets. "I..." He takes a breath. "I don't like to associate with others often."

"How come?" Sanghyuk asks curiously.

That's a good question Taekwoon doesn't have a legitimate answer for. In general, he just doesn't like people — but if he were to say that to Sanghyuk, a certified person, surely he'd be offended. "I'm not good at socializing," he settles for. "I make things... uncomfortable for others, I suppose."

Sanghyuk folds one ankle over the other, tilts his head. "Well, I can tell you I'm not normally this awkward," he insists, with that impish grin. "That's Hongbin hyung's job, not mine."

Quietly, Taekwoon snorts.

"Oh! I got you to laugh!" exclaims Sanghyuk, beaming. "I was afraid you were getting bored of me..." He cracks a smile. "Now _that_ 's Wonshik hyung."

"Ha ha," muses Taekwoon, light, holding down the urge to return the expression. Sanghyuk seems content at the response, showing off a brief jig with his hands, composed of finger-guns and snaps.

Taekwoon wonders how fate would have made him vandalize such a bright spirit's possession, maiming steel like chalk to a board. Normally he doesn't care about the offender's feelings, when he does his revenge schemes, because he always puts his own above theirs. Now that he has talked to Sanghyuk, learned bits about who he is, there's a guilt sitting in his chest that makes him feel... bad.

It's gross.

How can he make it up to Sanghyuk? A payment? Taekwoon still doesn't want to admit that it had been him to scratch his car, so giving money directly is out of the question. An apology, too, is quite the reach for Taekwoon. Possibly something more subtle, incognito...

Like an invitation to dinner.

"Me?" blurts Sanghyuk, right after Taekwoon poses the question (and regrets it). "Um, is there a particular reason why?"

A reason that's _not_ 'because I keyed your car'? Oh, he hadn't thought this through at all. "You're..." Taekwoon grapples for some sort of Hail Mary to get him through, not a lie but— "You're very handsome." Okay, not exactly what he was going for, but he can't rightfully take it back now.

Sanghyuk stares at him, bewildered. "It's weird hearing a comment so blunt. No one has really said that to me before," he says, gathering his bearings. "Thanks? I mean, thanks. Thanks for saying that." Laughing, he shakes his head like he's still in disbelief, but with a lighter heart. "Is that really it, though? I don't know if I can trust a guy who only wants dinner because of my devilishly handsome looks."

"I think—" Taekwoon continues, weighing his words this time around. "It'd be nice... Getting to know one another." He swallows uneasily. The way Sanghyuk is looking at him makes him nervous. "I... leave a bad first impression," he admits, genuine.

Nodding, Sanghyuk agrees. "Yeah, I thought you were a teensy bit—" He pinches his fingers together, "—scary." He grins.

"I'm sorry," proclaims Taekwoon, because it feels like that's something he should apologize for.

"We're good! I don't think that at all now." Sanghyuk rubs the side of his arm, a coy movement that doesn't seem to match his brazen words. "You seem like a nice person," he chuckles, now almost shy. "Although I've only known you for an hour, so I could be wrong."

Taekwoon holds down a smile, keeps it to himself, and responds quietly, "Thank you anyways."

A loud honk, coming from Sanghyuk's car, makes both of them flinch and turn. Rolling down the window, Hongbin pokes his head out and flashes a sly grin. "Hey, you two," he sings, eerily sweet. "What're up to?"

(The most likely scenario is Hakyeon texting Hongbin — and maybe Wonshik and Jaehwan, too — _everything_ in an evil group chat. From the vandalism to the forced confrontation, Taekwoon's misfortunes ring as a key component of a wicked means of entertainment that his friends seem to love.)

"Nothing much." Sanghyuk ruffles his hair. "Can I have my keys back?"

Hongbin tosses them, and Sanghyuk has to lean forward for the catch. "Couldn't have just walked out and handed them to me," he grumbles, straightening up, and Hongbin snickers. He turns to Taekwoon and holds out his hand. "So I'll see you around?"

It takes a moment to click, but Taekwoon shakes Sanghyuk's hand and nods. "Dinner," he says. The size of Sanghyuk's hand matches his, and it alarms him that Sanghyuk's grip is so strong yet so soft.

"Yes, dinner. Should I call you?" Sanghyuk lets his arms rest at his side, then, and fixes the hem of his jacket. "I can get your number from Hongbin, or you can get mine from Hakyeon hyung, or—" He stops himself, laughs. "There are a lot of ways we can do this, actually."

Taekwoon shrugs. "Whenever the time permits, you can call for me." He feels his face flush, after hearing himself say it aloud. It hadn't sounded so intimate in his head.

But Sanghyuk just smiles that broad, wonderful smile and— "Hopefully, soon."

—

After they all depart, bidding their final farewells, Taekwoon grips the steering wheel the same way he holds a kitchen knife — with purpose that is both intimidating and necessary. "You are absolutely terrible," he seethes, eyes trained on the road far ahead of him.

Hakyeon — who's back in the passenger seat, legs curled to his chest and phone resting in his lap — is entirely cheerful for having just been insulted. "Am I _really_? Was _I_ the one who keyed poor Hyukkie's nice car?"

"Infuriating," Taekwoon says. "Extremely conniving."

"Now that's a matter of opinion."

Taekwoon glares and is annoyed that Hakyeon doesn't even flinch. "A jerk," he murmurs.

A few minutes pass, Taekwoon is still brooding, and yet Hakyeon has the nerve to chirp, "So are you going to fix his car for him? I'm talking about Sanghyuk, if you couldn't tell." He taps on his phone, fingers rapid, and adds, "Scratch remover is on sale, right now."

Taekwoon tries not to think about it, tries not to rise to the bait, but in the end his mouth instinctively mumbles out a small, "Maybe," and Hakyeon almost flies out of his seat as he pulls up the group chat once more.


End file.
